Bridge attenuators are used to control an attenuation of a signal. Conventional bridge attenuator designs connect field effect transistors in series along parallel paths between an input node and an output node to achieve varying levels of attenuation. A common number of transistors are used in each path. The common number is selected such that a maximum voltage between the input node and the output node does not cause a drain-to-source breakdown of the transistors in any of the paths. A problem with the conventional designs is that a large number of transistors are used to implement the bridge attenuators.
It would be desirable to implement a reduced transistor bridge attenuator.